The uh old boy cheapies
Dark Donald Appearance So hes the regular mcdonalds guy an he um you know is dark so his attacks are 100)000% MANESSS Trivia he looks like ronald mcdonald i will put a theory for it yo know Hes creppy and I am scare!!1 wee need to know if he could kill rare akuma and donald wait HE DIDD dont loo kbelow DARK DONALLD SECRET PHASE COMPLETE wait so i ☀D-Donald, or Dark Donald, is an edited version of Donald McDonald created by Donalddesu and edited by DarkDonald1. This version of Ronald has a slow-motion voice and the same gray palette from kishio's Donald's 12th palette. Due to this edit's increased cheapness from the original character, Dark Donald is easily considered to be a cheap character, as well as a cheapie, due to him utilizing the Null state controller bug in his Darkja attack. As with Donalddesu's Ronald McDonald, he yells "Wryyyyyy!!!!" when he wins with "Hamva-ga Da!!" He also has the ability to use upgraded versions of his old attacks such as three fry walls in one go, more hamburgers per throw, multiple apple bombs which bounce around the stage and even a more powerful version of his normal apple bomb shaped like the Burger King mascot. At first, Dark Donald's play style and attacks may not be one of the most interesting out there. However, if Dark Donald hasn't defeated his opponent within a certain time period or he has sustained enough damage, many of his cheaper abilities, such as Element Master, and helpful summons, such as Yukkuri Reimu, will begin to activate. Element Master will bring about some obviously elemental attacks, such as moving electrical shocks, which can be useful disrupting the opponent, and a blizzard, which will keep the opponent in place, leaving them open for attacks. As of now, not much is known about Dark Donald's summons, but, telling from their roles as summons, their roles could be to assist Dark Donald in various ways, such as boosting his stats (This could be the case for the previously mentioned Yukkuri Reimu.). Overall, Dark Donald is a tough character to beat. While beating him is possible (One such example of him being defeated is showcased here.), it most certainly won't be the easiest task to do so due to a combination of cheap abilities and brutal AI. When facing certain cheapies, such as characters that use certain in-game bugs and some of the ONI-MIKO series of characters, Dark Donald's anti-cheap will activate, going into an endless dance with either "Caramelldansen" or some audio shopped "Ronald Rumors" audio playing in the background. At that point, Dark Donald will be almost completely invincible; however, strong enough characters, such S-Sakuya and, sometimes, Crazy Catastrophe (12P), will still be able to defeat him in this mode. Dark Donald has additional palettes: Pal10 - Shadow Donald '''(Start+x); '''SEIZURE WARNING: If dancing, he will colorfully flash. Pal11 - Clone Donald (Start+y); If his anti-cheap is active, he will continuously spawn dancing clones of himself and occasionally Exorcist faces. Pal12 - Holy Donald '''(Start+z); '''WARNING: Anti-cheap is NSFW. In 4/9/11, Donalddesu has updated Dark Donald again, adding in many new aesthetic improvements, one of which is the addition of occasional post-Round 1 jumpscares. wait i did not steal this I DID oh shiit Rare Akuma so you know he really buff and he throws the tuff and you dead BOOm but bwat up by skinny dark donaldso uh yeah im sad he was in that salty bet video lost waaa of mugen waaa bu id ont care like i cant explain so tody i he day for memrioal hes not that strong defeated by alot of peaople you know like chuck norris dark donald nowadyas he wa lable strongest cheap characer but no more because its old and cheap characters these days are like BOOOOOOM SO YEAH i